


Heart chosen Apples

by haveyouseenmymind



Series: Followers of Fall [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, apple picking, just another fall fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: This happens when Leonard goes apple picking with Jim and Joanna.





	Heart chosen Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fic for my 100 followers celebration on tumblr.
> 
> The request was Apple Picking + I don’t think you’re doing it right.

“I don’t think you’re doing it right, Bones” **  
**

Leonard, who had just been reaching for the apple closest to him, stopped in the middle of his tracks, to look down at the other end of the ladder, where his annoying boyfriend was grinning up at him innocently.

If it hadn’t been for his daughter standing right next to him, he would have told Jim in not so nice words where he could shove his opinion.

“Well, do it yourself if you’re not satisfied with my apple picking skills.” **  
**

He glared at Jim, who just shrugged and kept grinning, irritating Leonard more than he wanted to admit.

“I would, but remember, you’re the one who told me to, and I quote you, not even think of setting one foot on any step of this darn ladder.”

Leonard sighed in defeat, of course he hadn’t forgotten. This morning Jim, being the clumsy idiot he was, had stumbled and hit his head against the wall of Leonard’s old bedroom in his mother’s house. Thankfully, nothing too bad had happened, and except for the lump growing on his forehead, Jim had been ok.

But still, Leonard didn’t want to risk anything and so he had decided to forbid his idiotic boyfriend to pick any apples he couldn’t reach from the ground. With his kind of luck, the blond probably would trip and fall down the ladder, breaking his neck. Leonard could do definitely without that. How someone who had grown into such a great captain, normally being collected and professional in emergency situations, could be still so clumsy at times, was beyond Leonard’s understanding.

And so it served him right that he now had to do all the work on his own, while being watched like a hawk by both of his “helpers”.

He decided to just ignore the blond, as he let out another sigh to turn back towards the apple he had been reaching for a few minutes ago.

“Daddy, no. Not this one!”

Again he stopped, this time rolling his eyes, hoping that neither Jim nor Joanna would see it.

“Why not, Jojo? I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“Because you didn’t choose it with your heart.”

At that Len was surprised, and looked down again to see if his daughter was trying to pull one over on him. But instead of smiling at him with mischief, his little girl was all serious. Leonard swept his own gaze over to Jim, who had a big I-told’you-so grin on his face.

Sighing again he gave in, and decided to play along with them.

“Well then, how do I choose the right apples, Jo?”

“That’s easy daddy! You just look at the apple, and if your heart tells you that it wants to have this apple and no other one, then it’s the right one.”

Leonard smiled softly, touched by the sweetness of his little girl. He looked again at Jim, who answered his own smile with a shiteating grin.

“See Bones? That’s how you get the best apples for your mother’s apple pie.”

For a second Leonard thought if he should just pick the fruit next to him, and try to aim for hitting Jim’s head. In the end he decided against it, and just turned back towards his task.

He’d try doing it their way. As if he could ever deny them anything they wanted.


End file.
